Welcome to Degrassi
by ScarletxRavenxPhoenix
Summary: It's the start of something new. New relationships, new drama, and new people. Everyone wants the school year to end on a good note. Too bad high school can't go drama free.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I'm making another story. I hope this one will get some really good reviews. I'm not asking for much. I just want some people to read it and review it to let me know that they're interested. This story focuses on Clare, Alli, Adam, Maya, Cam, Miles, Zoe, and Chewy. This chapter focuses on Clare and Adam. That is all. Read and Review...and more importantly, enjoy. **

**Now a little S/N:**

***Clare doesn't have cancer**

***Cam is still alive**

***The seniors are gone**

***Eli and Clare are broken up(You'll learn why)**

***It's a new school year. (:**

***Tori is gone.**

***The Newbies are arriving.**

_Summary: It's the start of something new. New relationships, new drama, and new people. Everyone wants the school year to end on a good note. Too bad high school can't go drama free. _

**Now, that you have a little idea about what's going on. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: A New Beginning_

**_[CLARE] _**

Eli and Clare have broken up, though they decided to remain friends. They both came up to a conclusion that long-distance wasn't for them. He also told her that he was starting to like some girl that he had met at NYU. She was a little heartbroken at first, but she couldn't say she was surprised because she expected it. He was miles away from her and so, a new girl is what he needs. Eli was very surprised at the way Clare acted when he told her he liked another girl. She kept calm and was totally under control. _At least he didn't cheat._ He had the guts to tell her and break up with her, gently, before talking to another girl. Now, she was starting the school year off single. Sure, it sucked, but she could look at guys without feeling guilty.

Today was the start of something new. She hopped out the shower and wrapped the towel over her naked body. She went into my room, closing the door behind her and letting her towel drop on the floor. She walked to her dresser and opened the drawer to get her undergarments out. She slipped her bra and panties then walked over towards her closet. Clare opened her closet door and rummaged through it, trying to decide what to wear today. This year, Clare wanted to make a better impression. She wanted people to see her as more than a smart person.

Clare found an outfit that she absolutely adored, but never wore because she was worried about what people think. The new Clare wasn't going to worry about what people thought. She was going to focus on her and only her.

_I'm coming into this school making all heads turn. Everyone will see me as the new and approved Clare Edwards._

Clare grabbed her pink blazer and a tight, white dress. She slipped on the dress and put the blazer on top of it. She bent down and grabbed her a pair of her white pumps. She sat down on the bed and placed them on. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her hair. She ran her fingers through her locks and decided it was time for a new change. Clare picked up some scissors and grabbed a strand of her hair.

~o~

_All eyes are on me. I'm already making a change._

Clare strutted down the halls, feeling confident. She had a new look and a whole new attitude. She had cut her hair short, her bangs swooped across. She walked down the halls were her all white, paper sized purse clutched by her side. People who didn't even notice Clare were taking notice of her now. Her lip gloss covered lips tugged into a flirty smile. She gave a little wave to the people staring at her and walked over to her locker, swaying her hips along the way.

She stopped at her locker and put the combination in. She opened the locker and grabbed her books for her first three hours. She closed her locker to see her friends run over to her, squealing. Jenna Middleton and Alli Bhandari pulled their best friend into a big hug.

"Can't breathe," she choked out.

"Sorry, you look so beautiful! OMG!" Alli exclaimed.

"Yes, why the sudden change?" Jenna asked.

"It's just time to make a new change," Clare said smirking.

~o~

**_[ADAM]_**

It was the first day back to school. He was just happy he got to see his best friends and his girl friend, Becky. She was away all summer and they didn't have any sort of communication until she came back. He walked down the hall and passed a group of his friends squealing. He walked over to them to see what they were squealing about. His jaw dropped as he looked at his blue-eyed best friend. She had her hair cut and she was wearing big hoops. She had on a skin-tight white dress with a pink blazer. She had on some shiny white pumps. She actually looked beautiful, but this wasn't the Clare that he knew. Eli wouldn't like this.

Adam walked over towards his friend and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him before throwing her arms around him, bringing him into a friendly hug.

"Hello, Clare," he said, sweetly.

"Hi, Adam! I haven't heard from you all summer. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. How's your relationship?"

"Eli and I are officially broken up. He found someone at NYU, but we decided to stay friends."

"Oh, Clare-"

"It's fine, Adam," Clare said, waving her hand.

Adam nodded his head and excused himself from his friend. He walked to his locker and grabbed his books. When he closed his locker Becky was standing there with a huge grin on her face. Adam mimicked the grin and pulled Becky into a big hug. He kissed her on top of her head and mumbled, "I miss you," into her hair.

"I missed you, too Adam."

The bell rang and Adam regretfully let his girl friend go. He kissed her on her cheek and parted from her. He walked to his first hour and saw his brother, Drew, gesturing him to sit next to him. Adam smiled and went to sit next to his brother. Drew patted his back and smiled at his brother.

"Wassup, bro?" Adam asked.

"Have you seen Clare today? Geez, she looks... _beautiful_. She's still with Eli?"

"Nope, just like you're not with Bianca anymore."

Drew sighed heavily and his expression changed. Adam gave his brother a sympathetic smile. Bianca had called off the wedding a week ago. She said she had to focus and get her priorities straight before getting married. Drew was heartbroken. Adam began to think. Maybe he could get Drew and Clare together. Both of them were single and they clearly needed someone. Adam smiled. Anything was possible. Right?

~o~

It was lunch time and it felt like such a relief. Adam had to find a table to chill with his friends. After grabbed his lunch, he saw Clare sitting with Jenna and Alli. He called out their name, catching their attention. They waved him over and Adam went to sit with them.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

"Hey Adam!" the girls said in unison.

"Clare, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked.

"Sure," Clare said standing up, "Let's go in the hall."

Adam and Clare walked out the cafeteria and went out into the hallway. They went to sit on a bench. Clare looked at Adam and smiled. She clasped her hands together and waited for him to speak.

"So, Clare, what do you think of Drew?" Adam asked.

"Drew is a cool person."

"Do you think he's cute?"

"What's going on here, Adam?" Clare asked confusedly.

Adam sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at his best friend and gave her a goofy grin.

"I want to hook you and Drew up. Both of you are single, he's the school president and your his vice president. I think it's perfect. What do you say?"

Clare tapped her index finger on her chin. She looked at Adam gave him a huge smile.

"Tell Drew to give me a call."

~o~

**_[CLARE]_**

Adam was trying to hook Clare and Drew up. Now that Drew was on the market, Clare never noticed how cute she thought he was. It was time for a new change. It was time to act like a new person. She wasn't going to go around and act like a whore. She just wanted to find someone and hopefully stick with him. She didn't want that on and off relationship like hers and Eli.

Clare sat in her last period, getting a little anxious to see Drew. They hang out a few times over the summer because they were coming up with idea for the new school year. It was quite fun hanging with Drew. He was sweet and caring. Clare shouldn't think this way about Drew, especially after what he did to Alli, but she couldn't help it. He was a new better. His terrible reputation was history and he was a better person now.

When the bell rang, Clare collected her books and walked out of her class. She walked to her locker and grabbed her belongings. She closed her locker to see Drew walking down the hall. Clare raked her fingers through her hair to make sure it was neat. She sucked her teeth, making sure nothing was on it. He smiled at her and made his way over towards her.

"Hey, Clare," he greeted.

"Hey Drew," she said, blushing.

"We should hang out soon," he said, giving her a charming smile.

"Yeah, we should."

"This weekend? I'll pick you up at 8."

"Cool."

Drew winked at Clare and walked away. Jenna scoffed and walked over towards Clare who was blushing. Jenna slammed her hand on the locker, catching Clare's attention.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Jenna yelled.

"Drew and I are going on a date."

"What about Alli!? What is she going to do when she finds out?"

"Nothing, because she won't find out. Just, keep your mouth shut. Please?" Clare pleaded.

"Fine, but when she finds don't put me in this."

"I won't," Clare says walking away.

_I don't care what anyone says. I can date who I want._

~o~

_**[ADAM]**_

School was finally over. The first day wasn't that bad. It was the days after it. School starts to get annoying after a while; the homework, the teachers, and the kids irks you days later.

Adam put his books in his locker and closed it. He walked down the halls, looking for his amazing girl friend. He's been thinking about her all day. He was really glad that he had her. After all the girls that came and went in his life, Becky was the one for him. He felt that she understood him better than any other girl. She was willing to break the rules and be with him, despite her religion and what her parents said. For that, he honestly loved Becky.

Walking down the halls, he spotted Becky. She was standing there talking to Dallas. He was about to go over there and talk to her until he seen Dallas yell at her. Adam stopped in tracks, wondering if he should go over there and see what the problem was. He came up with his decision and walked over towards the two. The closer he got, the better he could see Becky's face. She was crying.

_I wonder what's going on._

Adam cleared his throat and the two heads snapped towards him. He gave them an awkward smile and waved. Dallas huffed and stormed away from couple. Adam looked at Becky confusedly.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"O-Oh, everything is fine Adam," she said, wiping the tears away.

"Becks, you're crying."

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Are you sure you're-"

"Damn it, Adam! I said I'm fine!" she snapped.

Adam's jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it. He slowly nodded his head and turned on his heels.

"Adam, I'm so..." Becky's voice trailed off as Adam walked away from her.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Dislike it? How do you feel about a Clew relationship? What do you think Dallas was yelling at Becky about? Hmmm... Leave a review and tell me what you think! :] **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad you all are liking the first chapter so far and I'm glad you all are liking the Clew pairing. I sort of ship them. Uh, I noticed the grammar mistakes I made before and I am completely embarrassed at them. *groans* Anyways, this chapter switches POV's between Cam, Maya, and Adam. **

**Aren't you all happy that I put Cam in this story? I know I am. I miss him terribly. *wipes away tear* He was the only one who kept Maya truly happy. **

_Summary: It's the start of something new. New relationships, new drama, and new people. Everyone wants the school year to end on a good note. Too bad high school can't go drama free. _

**Disclaimer: I didn't put it in the first chapter, but I don't own Degrassi. **

* * *

_Chapter 2: I Just Want To Be Happy _

**_[MAYA]_**

She walked down the halls feeling happy. The first day of school was fun! She got to see her friend Tristan and her _amazing _boyfriend, Campbell. Maya walked to her locker, put the combination in and opened it. She grabbed her books and closed the locker. She began walking down the halls, going to her boyfriend's locker before the bell rang. As she was walking down the halls, she spotted a Asian boy wearing red pants, a checkered shirt, and a black bow tie. He was fumbling with his locker, groaning and slamming his hand on it.

"Open!" he whined.

Maya walked over towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his facial expression went from angry to happy. He held out his hand for Maya to shake it. Maya shook his hand and gave him a welcoming smile.

"I'm Winston Chu, but you can call me Chewy" he said.

"Maya Matlin. Is this your first year?"

"No, second. I went here last year, but..." Winston's voice trailed off.

"Oh, well, need help opening your locker?"

"You can try. This stupid thing just won't open," he said, reaching into his pocket, "Here's the combination."

Maya glanced at the combination and began turning the lock.

"I tried_ millions _of time! I just can't-"

Maya jiggled the lock and opened it. Winston looked at her in astonishment. He shook his head and let a little chuckle come out.

"How did you- Thank you!"

"No problem. I have to go. I'll see you around, Chewy."

Maya jogged quickly down the hallway. She glanced at her watch and saw that she only had three minutes before first period began. She turned the corner and stopped jogging when she was only a few inches away from Cam's locker. She called out his name and he turned around, flashing her his beautiful smile. She walked over towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek when they pulled apart.

"Hello my gorgeous girlfriend," he said, earning a blush from her.

"Hi Cam."

"What took you so long?"

"I saw someone struggle with their locker so I decided to help. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Want me to walk you to class?"

"I'd like that," she said over the ringing bell.

Cam held out his arm and Maya linked hers with his. The happy couple strolled down the hallway.

_This school year is going to be perfect. I got an amazing boyfriend, a wonderful friend, and a new attitude. No one can ruin this school year._

_**[ADAM]**_

Becky has avoided him all yesterday and today. Normally he would see her in the halls, but now he hasn't. She was doing a good job at hiding. He wondered what was wrong with her. She was fine until he seen Dallas yelling at her. _Dallas. _He needed to talk to Dallas. The bell rang and Adam groaned. He ran to his first hour and walked in, taking a seat. He saw his brother, Drew, smiling. He didn't get to talk to Drew yesterday, because he was gone all day. He wondered where he was. Adam tapped Drew on the shoulder. He was about to question him, but the teacher walked in. Drew shrugged and turned his attention to their teacher.

"Good morning, class. Today's lesson is about..."

Adam tuned the teacher out. He wasn't worried about her. He wanted to know where Drew was all yesterday. If he was going to hook him and Clare up, Drew had to put his childish ways behind.

Adam tore out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled down on it.

_Where were you yesterday?_

Adam folded the paper and threw it on Drew's desk. Drew looked over at Adam. Adam heard him sighed and looked at him open the paper. Drew chuckled, picked up a pen, and began writing. He folded the paper back up and tossed it on Adam's desk. He opened the paper and gave his brother an evil glare.

Drew wrote: _That's none of your business. Why do you wanna know?_

Adam wrote: _Because, I'm trying to hook you up with Clare and I don't want you to ruin your chances. I think Clare could be good for you.__  
_

Adam tossed the note back to Drew. He watched his actions, again. This time Drew was fighting back a laugh. _What the hell is so funny?_ Drew handed the note back to Adam. He opened it and his face turned red.

_I was with Clare yesterday. We went over some ideas for the school and ended up making out in her room. _

Adam balled up the paper and began to pay attention to the teacher. His brother and his best friend were hooking up. Honestly, he was glad. Both of them needed a stable relationship. Somehow Adam felt like they just needed each other.

_**[CAMPBELL]**_

Cam was more than relieved that it was lunch time. He wanted to spend some time with Maya. His morning classes were boring because Maya wasn't in any of them. Luckily she was in two of his afternoon classes.

He grabbed his lunch and began walking over towards the table with his friends until the Ice Hounds called him.

"Yo Rookie, come sit with us," Dallas called out.

Cam looked over at the table with his girlfriend, Tristan, and two new boys. _Who are they?_ Cam sighed and walked over towards the table with the hockey team. He sat down and Dallas patted him on the back.

"Wassup, Rookie?"

"Nothing much," Cam said, staring at Maya. She was laughing at something one of the boys had said. He watched her open a straw and stick it in her juice. She laughed again before bringing the straw to her lips and taking a sip of her juice. Cam's heart fluttered. His girlfriend was so beautiful. _How did I get so lucky?_

"Rookie, are you paying attention?"

"Huh?" Cam asked, suddenly paying attention.

"I said practice is longer today, so be prepared."

"Oh, yeah, okay."

"Cam, you need to stay focus in order for us to win this game Friday."

"I know, Dallas. I'll stay focus. If you don't mind, I- I want to go sit with my girlfriend."

"Sure, go ahead. See you at practice. Be on time!" Dallas called out as Cam walked away.

He walked over towards the table and stared at Maya along the way. She caught his stare, smiled, and waved him over. Cam hurried to the table and took a seat. He kissed Maya on the cheek and she did her adorable blush.

"Hey Cheesy," Maya and Tristan said in unison.

"Hey," Cam said smiling.

"Cam, I want to introduce you to Winston and Miles. Chewy and Miles, this is my boyfriend Cam," Maya said.

"Hello, Cam. You can call me Chewy," Winston said, extending his hand out for Cam to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Miles said coolly.

_Everything is fine now. I just hope it stays that way. _

**_[ADAM]_**

"Becky!" Adam called out.

Becky turned around and sighed. She tried to walk swiftly, but Adam caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and she yanked it away. Adam felt a pang of hurt rush through him. _Why is she being so cruel? _She turned around and faced Adam, tears spilling from her eyes. She took a deep breath. The next words that came out her mouth made Adam heart feel like it was breaking.

"I'm breaking up with you. It's over," she said coldly.

She turned away from Adam and ran out the hall. Adam stood there, tears sliding down his cheeks. _What just happened?_

~o~

Adam was sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling. Tears were still sliding down his cheeks. He kept replaying what she said in his mind. She had broken up with him and he didn't know why. Everything was fine before.

The door opened and Adam's head shot up. Dallas standing at the door. He walked in without saying a word, closing the door behind him. He sat on Adam's bed and patted his back softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look okay?! My girlfriend broke up with me! Of course I'm not okay."

"Look, man, I-"

"Dallas, just leave me alone. I don't feel like being bothered right now."

Without putting up an argument, Dallas left the room. Adam curled into a ball and began crying again. _What did I do wrong?_

**_[MAYA]_**

School was interesting today for Maya Matlin. The trio made two new friends; Miles Hollingsworth and Winston Chu. Chewy was very nice and he was funny, too. There was something about Miles that made Maya want to keep an eye on him. Tristan seemed to love him, but Maya wasn't sure just yet. He kept looking at Maya in a weird way. He was a nice person, but she hoped he stayed that way. Maya didn't want any drama this year.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Maya took it out and saw that she had a text from Cam. She opened the text and smiled.

_Practice was good today. I managed to make it through the day. Going to do a little homework. Love you. ~Cam_

_Glad it went well. If you need any help, just give me a call. I love you too. :* ~Maya_

Maya tossed her phone aside and decided to start on a little homework. Halfway through it, she began thinking about her relationship with Cam. Last year, it was a little crazy. He always had a panic attack and it made Maya scared for him. This school year, now that people knew about it, they laid off him. No one wanted the Cam they had last year. It was terrible, especially for Maya. She was the one who dealt with it. It scared her at first, but she managed to get through it with Cam. He was better now. He was happy. No more stress and no more pressure.

**_[CAM]_**

After he finished his homework, he took off his clothes and went to take a hot shower. He stayed in there for ten minutes, washing his body and hair. Once he finished, he wrapped the towel around him and walked into his room. He grabbed his night-clothes and slipped them on. He sent Maya a good night text before turning off his phone.

Cam laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He began thinking about last year. Especially in April. That was the worse month for him. Everyone didn't want to be near Cam that month. He had scared everyone way. _Including Maya._ He didn't want a repeat this year. His billet mom had put him on anti-depressant pills, keeping him calm. As long as Cam took this pills, he should remain fine.

_I don't want to scare Maya again. I have to stay happy for her. I have to stay happy for us. _


End file.
